Avatar: Zuko: Jin: The Last Kiss
by ZoeyCares
Summary: Zuko goes on a date with a girl named Jin. He reflects on the past and has to decide what his future will be...A CONTINUATION OF THE EPISODE CALLED "TALES OF BA SING SE'S ZUKO'S DATE"
1. Chapter 1

**_Author Note:_** _It's been a long time since Avater, The Last Airbender, one of my favorite shows. When I first saw the episode "Tales Of Ba Sing Se" I really enjoyed it, particularly the Zuko Date episode. I really like the character Zuko. He is so complex and so full of potential. I could really understand and empathize with this character... SO I know many of you like Zuko X Mai but I was wondering what would happen if Zuko took another route and tried again at a love with Jin. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy! Also This is my 20th fanfiction! Also to avoid Zuko X Mai fans, I ship them too so in this fanfic Zuko has no attraction to Mai. AU._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Last First Kiss, "Uncle Why Did You Make Me Do This?!"**

Zuko was laying down in bed with his hands behind his head. He was alone that night as he always was. He thought 'Ugh! Uncle why did you do this to me?'. His uncle was always being annoying and getting Zuko into situations he didn't want to be in. He Recalled back...

~ Zuko had been getting tea and working at the monotonous little tea shop his uncle had acquired. As he went about serving the guests he still took the time to be on the look out. IT was a necessary skill and a good trait to have. Today in particular was another decent enough day. The guests were not hard to deal with. Although Zuko was not one to be well adapted with a cheerful conversation or a jolly crowd, His Uncle made up for his lacking in that department. As the weeks had went by he had found himself growing a bit more accustomed to the area and maybe he had let his guard down.

Zuko had noticed the same girl in the shop looking at him occasionally. At first he had not taken much credence in thinking that the girl was up to anything. As the weeks had went by he had grown more accustomed to the quaint little area, but perhaps that had put him in a false sense of peace... No, Not peace. He'd never have peace, the avatar had made sure of that, Ease was a better word.

Zuko headed over to the girl's table to take her 'order' and see what details he could make out to see if she was indeed a spy. She looked at him as he came over and she smiled.

Zuko arrived at her table " Welcome. What would you like?"

The girl replied "I'd like" and pausing " a nice hot green tea!"

Zuko looked at the girl who seemed like a regular girl. He could tell there was something up. "Right away" he said. Zuko turned around and went back to fetch her requested tea. On his way into the kitchen he looked back. She was looking in his direction. Zuko narrowed his eyes as he got her tea. He headed back out. The girl was looking down now and as he approached she looked up. Zuko lowered the Tea and the girl gently took it saying "Thank you so much!" She took a quick sip and said "Delicious" looking up at him. IT seemed she was looking directly into his eyes as if trying to look into his soul. Zuko turned around saying "Enjoy". he frowned as he approached his uncle looking back once more to see she was again looking his way.

Zuko approached his uncle "Uncle, We have a problem!"

Iroh looked at Zuko with slight concern.

Zuko stated " One of the Customers in on to us. Don't look now but there is a girl over there at the corner table. She knows we're fire nation"

Zuko is shocked saying " Didn't I say don't look?!" as Iroh instantly looks directly in the girls direction.

Iroh confirmed Zuko saying " You're right Zuko! I've seen that girl in here quite a lot." But why did uncle have a smile on his face? "Seems to me she has quite a little crush on you"

Zuko is caught off guard "What?". He didn't expect that!

Before he could question his uncle they heard "Thanks for the Tea."

Zuko looked back. It was the girl. She held out the empty tea cup. Zuko quickly got it and proceeded to try to put it away when the girl asked "What's your name?"

Zuko hesitated a moment and then turned saying " My name's Lee! My uncle and I just moved here..."

Jin gave a little smile. Zuko couldn't understand the look on her face. What was it?

She said " Hi Lee. My name's Jin. Thank you and.." She paused said " Well... I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?"

Zuko didn't know what this was. The way she said it seemed sincere but rehearsed like she had been planing on saying these things for a while.

Before he could reply his uncle said " He'd love to!" enthusiastically!

Jin said " Great!" giving a big smile "I'll meet you outside of the shop at sundown [8PM]"and she smiled and turned and walked out.

Zuko was dumbstrucken. His uncle patted him on the back wearing a big grin and Zuko looked down at his uncle with a big frown asserting " I am Not going!"

Zuko turned to go back to work and ignore his uncle. His uncle followed saying " Nonsense Zuko!"

Uncle Iroh grabbed Zuko's arm gently and Zuko turned around angrily. He wanted to tell his uncle this was an awful idea and that she may still be a spy!

Iroh said "Listen Zuko, This girl seems very nice. You could use a bit of relaxation and a date with a nice female would be beneficial! Who knows, you may find the love of your life here!"

Zuko narrowed his eyes saying " I don't think so" He intended in ending it there until Iroh said " Please Zuko... Plus if she is a spy wouldn't a date help you to find out for sure? Spy or Future girlfriend!"

Zuko said "She's not My Future Girlfriend" loudly. A few heads in the shop turned to him and he looked down and said " Ok, I'll go..." if just only to get his uncle off his back about this.

After the shop slowed down as Zuko was cleaning some dishes Uncle Iroh approached Zuko saying " IT's getting around that time..."

Zuko tried to pretend dumb saying "Around time for what?!"

Iroh smiled " Your date of course!"

Zuko grumbled in disapproval.

Iroh said " We've got to get you all set. Let me do your hair!"

Zuko said " What?"

Iroh explained " You're going on a date with a nice young woman Zuko. You need to look the part of a mature young man, as you are one!"

Zuko eventually gave in an allowed Iroh to do his hair which seemed to take hours even if it was only ten minutes.

As Zuko was ready and took a breath at the front door his uncle said " Do have fun Zuko, Enjoy your date!"

Zuko sighed and opened the door. He went out... He didn't see anyone. As he looked he hoped she had just forgotten...Or maybe she was a spy and this was an ambush?

"Hey" came a voice from behind. Zuko turned around as the girl approached and she said " Well... look at you... You look so cute" She put her hand in his hair and ruffled it.

Zuko said " Hey! It took my uncle ten minutes to do my hair!" He was a bit annoyed but the girl took his arms. He hadn't had this happen before. He let the girl pull him as she leaned close to him. Zuko felt a new nervous feeling. What was this? He shook out of it. He had to keep his guard up. If she was a spy he would see through it and find out. Though he had to admit she didn't seem like a spy...

The walked around the city a bit and Jin suddenly pointed at a ramen shop. "Have you eaten here before?"

Zuko said " No..." and added "I'm not that hungry" as his belly growled.

Jin gigled and said "Let's go?!"

After they ordered a little meal and had eaten a bit Zuko had one meat ball left and was playing with it to avoid having to look at the girl in front of him.

She was looking at him and she suddenly asked " So how do you like the city so far?"

Zuko said "It's ok..."

Jin took a sip of drink and asked " What do you like to do for fun"

Zuko answered honestly " Nothing..."

Suddenly a waiter came over. Zuko noticed him and the waiter asked "Would you and your girlfriend care for dessert?"

Zuko Yelled " She's not my girlfriend!" hitting the table and scaring off the waiter.

jin didn't seem to even notice or pretended not to. She was eating her meal quickly. Zuko took notice saying "You have... Quite an appetite for a girl."

jin said "Ummm thanks..."

Zuko felt awkward. He didn't think she was really a spy anymore. Just someone who had really bad taste in guys...

Jin seemed to brighten up asking " Sooo Lee... Where were you and your uncle living before you came here?"

Zuko felt awkward as he obviously had to lie to her...again " Ummm Well, We've been... Traveling around for a long time..."

Jin looked at him seeming interested and asked " Oh! Why were you traveling so much?"

Zuko mentally hit himself saying " We were uhh...Part of this traveling circus!"

Jin said " Really? What did you do?" She paused and said "Wait let me guess.." and said enthusiastically " You juggled?!"

Zuko wasn't impressed... But he had to lie... again " Yes... I juggled!"

Jin said excitedly " I've always wanted to learn to juggle! Can you show me something?" and she picked up a few pieces of silverware and gave them to Zuko.

Zuko looked at them and tried to juggle. He failed as the silverware fell on him and to the ground.

He looked at her and said " I haven't practiced for a while!"

Jin said gently "It's alright." and she paused and said " Hey! I want to show you one of my favorite places in the city!"

Jin led Zuko along a short ways...

Jin pulled his arm with excitement saying " I'm so excited for you to see the Firelight Fountain. The lights make the water sparkle and reflect in the pool in the most beautiful way."

As they arrived Jin looked and was silent for a moment before saying "I can't believe it! They aren't lit!"

Zuko looked at the girl as she looked down at the ground. She looked completely defeated. She looked like she had lost the one thing most important to her. Zuko actually felt something. Empathy. He had had the same look in the past as she did now... Zuko made up his mind on something.

"Close your eyes" He said. Jin looked at him as he said " Don't peak!". Jin covered her eyes.

Zuko had made up his mind to light the lamps. He didn't feel this girl was a spy any longer. And if she was he'd deal with it and get through it, He always did...

Zuko took a stance and quickly lit all the lamps.

He turned and faced Jin. He said "Ok... Now you can look"

Jin uncovered her eyes and said " Oh Wow!..." She seems enthralled in the spectacle looking around and walking around saying " What happened? How did they light? What did you...?"

Zuko looked at Jin smiling and found that he was smiling too. How was he so happy that she was happy? He didn't know... But the view was nice. Even he had to admit that...

Zuko felt Jin's hand on his hand. He looked at her. What was this? She was going to kiss him? Quickly he took out a gift his uncle had gave him for her and held it up in front of his face saying " I brought you something!". He saw her face grow visibly disappointed and finished "It's a coupon for a free cup of tea!" She smiled again and said " Lee... This is so sweet!"

Zuko stepped back saying " Don't thank me.. It was my uncle's idea. He thinks you're our most valuable customer!"

Jin replied "Your uncle is a good teacher" She looked at the pool and back at Zuko. She approached him and put her hand on his cheek saying " I have something for you too... Now it's your turn to close your eyes."

Zuko hesitated for a second and then closed his eyes. He then felt her lips on his and she kissed him. He kissed back momentarily. Then he let go of that emotion he just felt and stopped and stepped away from her quickly.

Jin said "What's wrong?" Zuko saw she had that defeated look again.. He just couldn't as he said " It's complicated..." and then " I have to go..." he walked away and went to his and uncle's place.

Zuko entered the home he saw Iroh and walked past going right to his room. As Iroh asked "How was your night Prince Zuko?" Zuko slammed the door shut. He then opened the door and said "It was nice..." closing it again as he lay down ~

The night had been a disaster. He wondered if Jin would be back at the shop tomorrow? He didn't want to see her. He wasn't angry at her. He wasn't angry at his uncle. He was angry at himself...

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW!**_

 _I have to rewatch avatar because it's been so long I currently forgot how Zuko even got to Ba Sing Se but by the next update I'll know. Yeah I kinda just totally wanted to write this so I watched "Tales Of Ba Sing Se" and I do know a bit about Avatar since it's awesome. I do hope you all enjoy so please leave feedback and ideas? As you can tell above I did use some dialogue from the episode._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A** **uthor Note:**_ _Thank you all for your support and approval of the last chapter! I have watched Avatar, The Last Airbender Seasons 1 and 2 fully. I intend on watching season 3 following this chapter. At this time I have decided that this fanfiction will take place during season 2 of Avatar, The Last Airbender. I believe I know exactly what I want to do with this fanfiction but I shall watch season 3 before the next chapter because I need to have as much insight into the minds of the characters as I can. I used Wikia pages for info on Ba Sing Se as well as characters. If I make any error on specific traits please let me know. Hope you enjoy!_

 _Oh and also I rarely do chapters that are longer then 1500 words so...please enjoy this fanfic as each chapter will be around 2500 for this story._

 _Another thing: I was listening to Taylor Swift's "Teardrops On My Guitar". Gave me a bit of inspiration._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: True Love's First Kiss, Jin's Passion and Love, "He must really be hurting inside!"**

Jin sighed as she sat at the edge of The Firelight Fountain. She had been sitting there for a while thinking to herself. She sat there with her hands in her lap holding the tea coupon that Lee had given her. She read it one more time "To a lovely young woman and our most valuable customer, A Free Cup Of Tea. Always let Love (And Tea) Guide you! - Mushi & Lee - Pao Family Tea House". Jin smiled and held it tight in her hands. She though about how sweet it was that Lee had given it to her. She took the coupon and held it to her lips giving it a light kiss and then put it in her pocket. She got up and started walking back to her home. As she walked she reflected on how she had first "met" Lee.

~ _It had been a while since Jin had had a family date with her father, but when we had came knocking on her door and pleading for a chance to get to know her she just couldn't say no. She was a forgiving daughter and a forgiving person. She always tried to be kind and understanding. When she was younger her family had lived on a small farm. When it was attacked by some fire nation soldiers her mother had tried to protect her and lost her life. Her father had always been cruel to her because of this fact. When they both got passports to Ba Sing Se, her father disowned her and left her with her own place in the lower ring. She knew he loved her deep down as he did get her a place to stay_ _where she got a little job helping make bead jewelry and accessorizing clothing._ _She knew he wasn't a rich man either. He lived in the lower ring as well. Her father's name was Jinko._

 _Jin arrived at the little tea shop called "The Pao Family Tea Shop". IT was a little place but it had a banner near the entrance that said "Try our new world class tea by World Class Tea Crafters, Mushi and Lee". This caught Jin's eye. She surely hoped the tea was good. She had been to this particular shop a couple months ago and tried the tea. It was ok back then but nothing too special._

 _As she opened the door and looked at the little tea shop she was surprised to find that a lot of customers were there. She looked and saw a few couples being couples. She frowned on the inside as she had never had a boyfriend before and all these couples reminded her of that fact. It was a pretty petty thing to be concerned about with a huge war but she felt safe inside the walls of Ba Sing Se and she was able to make her own way of life and be happy. She just thought that, you know, maybe she could find a nice caring and sweet guy to share that new happiness with her._

 _She sat down at one of the corner benches where less people were located. She looked around. Her father wasn't here yet... She hoped he wasn't going to back out. To be honest with herself she missed him and wanted his love and affection. She had lost her mother and she didn't want to lose her father too. She looked down at the table as she had started to feel a little down._

 _"Welcome!" Jin looked up quickly. An older man was in front of her. She realized he worked at the tea shop as she tried to push back her thoughts she had just had._

 _Jin smiled at the older man saying "Hi."_

 _"I have not seen you around here before, but then again I have not been here so long myself"_

 _Jin said " Oh, Well... I have not been here in a while. I was waiting on my father. We had a date her at the tea shop..."_

 _The older man smiled " I see. Well I am sure he will be here soon. Would you like to try any tea while you wait, on the house!"_

 _She was taken aback by this as not many places gave out free samples let alone a free drink. The last time she had been here the service wasn't the best and she had been overcharged._

 _She said Timidly " Well I..."_

 _The older man said " It's no trouble at all... Would you perhaps like some Jasmine tea?"_

 _Jin thought for a moment and said "Well.. Sure, if that's ok with you"_

 _The old man smiled warmly "Of course. I'll have that for you right away!"_

 _Jin felt instantly relieved. She felt better and gave a genuine smile back "Thank you!"_

 _Jin smiled to herself as she waited. That older man was very kind and his warm smile seems so sincere it just made her heart feel all warm she realized something..._

 _As the old man returned and handed her the tea she said "Thank you. Um, What is you name?"_

 _The old man smiled and said " I'm Mushi."_

 _Jin smiled and took a sip of the tea. It tasted amazing. "Wow! No wonder that banner is outside. This tea really is great!"_

 _Mushi smiled and laughed loudly "Thank You!"_

 _As Jin took small sips of the hot tea and waited for her father the minutes turned into several and sooner then she wanted an hour had passed. Having had all of the tea in the cup, she sighed and felt a bit gloomy again. Even an excellent tea couldn't cheer her up from being forgotten by her father._

 _She looked around once more. The people had changed but they may as well not have, still so many couples. Jin sighed out a breath._

 _'I guess I might as well leave' thought Jin as she looked at the front doors._

 _When the doors opened quickly Jin jumped a little as she hadn't expected that. She looked at who had entered hoping it may have been her father but it wasn't. In came a young man. She stared at him. He had a scar on his face. It looked like it had been caused by the fire nation. She looked at his features. He was an attractive fellow._

 _She watched as he approached Mushi and said " I'm sorry I'm late uncle, I had... Things to attend to." He went behind the counter and put on an apron. He then went out to greet guests and take orders. Jin didn't notice herself but she watched him. He seemed like a nice guy._

 _Jin observed him for a little while longer as he worked. It seemed like it was his first job. He was polite to the guests and seemed kind. She still could tell he was new to the job though because he seemed not to know many teas and he carried the tray in a bit of a wobbly way._

 _A few minutes later she was brought out of her thoughts by "That's my nephew."_

 _Jin looked up to see Mushi and she said "Oh!" And looked between the two. " I can see the resemblance"_

 _Mushi laughed and then asked " So, Has your father shown up?"_

 _Jin looked down and said " No, He hasn't..."_

 _Mushi sat down with her and said "I wouldn't worry too much, You seem like a wonderful young woman. Did you enjoy your tea?"_

 _Jin looked at her empty cup and said "Yes, I did. It was very nice!"_

 _Mushi said "I'll bring you another cup, on the house."_

 _Jin said quickly " Oh, No! You don't have to!"_

 _Mushi held up his hands and said "It's fine, I insist!"_

 _Jin looked around awkwardly before saying "Okay... Thank you Mushi!"_

 _Jin proceeded to drink her last cup of tea while watching Mushi's nephew. She wondered what his name was and how he had gotten that scar._

 _After drinking her last cup she tipped Mushi and left the tea shop that now had a lot less people because it was later._

 _Jin started walking home and her stomach rumbled. She felt hungry. She thought about it and decided that since she had not had to buy tea that she would eat a quick meal at a little restaurant._

 _As Jin ate some noodles and a small plate of spaghetti with large meat balls she smiled. The meal was great! She noticed couples here too and her thoughts went to the nephew of Mushi. She shook her head. Why did she think that? Oh No! She knew it now... She had a Crush!~_

Jin opened the door to her little house and went inside. She was really tired now. She got in her bed right away. She remembered back to Lee. Should she go back to the tea shop tomorrow? She really wanted to know if he was ok... and why he was so "complicated". She touched her lips with her fingertips and thought back to her date with Lee.

~ _It had been about two weeks and Jin had came into the little tea shop every couple of days, often after she had worked. She found it very relaxing there and she couldn't stop taking looks at Mushi's nephew. She had been so shy though. She couldn't ask him out and he didn't seem to notice her._

 _This time though the boy came up to her and asked her what tea she wanted. She got nervous for a moment but then ordered green tea. He brought her the tea and walked off quickly. Why? She watched him go up to his Uncle Mushi and as he walked he turned back and looked at her. Her heart skipped a beat and she looked away. She looked back and both He and his uncle had looked at her. What did this mean? Did he like her? Or was he talking poorly of her to his uncle? His uncle was so nice and kind so logically... Mustn't he be as well?_

 _Jin took a breath in and gathered her courage! She had to take charge and find out! It was now or never... She got up and walked up to them. She thanks him for the tea and then asked his name. Lee. What a great and cute name! She awkwardly asked him out and he must have been so shy because his uncle Mushi said yes for him! Jin was smiling inside and out. She was feeling thrilled!_

 _That night she waited for Lee and when he came out she found him with a haircut. It was so sweet of him and his uncle but she liked his old hair style. She rubbed his hair and she took his arm and led him around. He was new here after all and must not know many places. She thought to herself as she led the way. That restaurant from before! That was a perfect place. She took him there. He was so quiet. They ate._

 _Jin was looking at Lee as he played with his meatball. She felt he was cute. She liked him. He was so shy though._

 _"How do you like the city so far?"_

 _"It's ok"_

 _"What do you like doing for fun?"_

 _"Nothing!"_

 _Jin was starting to think maybe he didn't like her. He didn't do anything for fun? Well she guessed she didn't do a ton of things for fun either..._

 _Just then a waiter came over and said they were a couple. Lee yelled at him saying they were not a couple. Jin felt a bit sad and hid it by eating a bowl of soup. Lee said "Y-You have quite an appetite for a girl..."_

 _Jin said "Th-Thanks..." feeling awkward and sad... But then she realized something ! He must never have been on a date before._

 _Jin then asked where he and his uncle came from. Lee said "The circus" and Jin could tell he was lying when she got him to try to juggle. Why was he lying? Was he shy or maybe something about his past he is afraid to talk about?_

 _Jin decided to take Lee to a place she found right after her father left her. IT was a very pretty place called Firelight Fountains. She often would spend time there just gazing by herself. Couples came there occasionally. If she and Lee were meant to be it would tell there._

 _As Jin and Lee arrived she lost all hope. The lights were out. What a disaster... but then she heard "Close your Eyes... And don't peak" She smiled at Lee and did as requested. As she had her hands over her eyes she could see light through her fingertips though she kept her word and didn't peak. Then she heard Lee say in the most romantic way possible "Ok... now you can look" and she looked and it was brilliant! The lights were lit. How though?_

 _She felt enamored and felt what he had done was really romantic and endearing. Had she found the man for her? She took his hand and tried to kiss him. That is when he gave her a gift of free tea. She told him to close his eyes as she wanted to repay his romantic gesture. She kissed him. He kissed back!_

 _But then he stopped. He said it was complicated and he ran off._

 _Jin had sat there for hours feeling sorry for herself before she cheered up a bit and looked at the tea coupon and the sweet words written on it.~_

Jin sighed. She liked Lee a lot. She had thought about it and she came to a realization. Lee must have been through a lot. Maybe he was afraid of losing someone again, or falling in love. Or something else. She said aloud "He must really be hurting inside!". She closed her eyes. She had decided she was not going to let her crush die out so easily...

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW!**_

 _According to the Wikia page on Jin, her name means Gentleness, Tenderness, and Benevolence. So in honour of Jin... Please show love to someone today!_

 _I do hope you all enjoy so please leave feedback and ideas? As you can tell above I did use some dialogue from the episode._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author Note:_** _Hello Everyone!_ _Thank you so much for your support so far! I have now rewatched all three seasons of Avatar, the Last Airbender. What a great show. I had forgotten that is was so hilarious sometimes with the humor and yet had a ton of action and a lot of romance. This by far is one of my favorites show series especially because it shows that there are blurred lines between "good" and "bad"... and the ending was pretty nice too. Although I now have to rewatch season 2 numerous times... haha...ALSO Chapters will alternate between Zuko and Jin. Each one will start in the middle of the previous chapter but continue the story so you can know each sides opinions and stuff._

 _Anyways on to the next chapter:_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Next Day, A Second Date, " Okay, I'll go on another date with you.", "I just want to get to know you."**

That night Zuko was laying in bed. He thought he had a slight headache as he fell to sleep. After falling asleep had a dream...

~ _Zuko set a cup of tea on the Table and smiled at a male customer. The man thanked Zuko and he turned to see Uncle Iroh smiling at him.  
_

 _Uncle said " Good Job Lee, The customers love you!"_

 _Zuko heard the front door and turned. He saw Jin enter the tea Shop._

 _Jin Came up to him and hugged him. "Hey Lee. I've missed you!"_

 _Zuko smiled at Jin and she smiled back._

 _Jin looked at him and said "You'd never lie to me right Lee?"_

 _Zuko caught himself and said "O-Of course not! I'm Lee!"_

 _Suddenly there was a bang on the door as Jet came in._

 _"He's a fire bender!" yelled Jet._

 _Jin looked scare and backed away from him. She ran out of the tea shop.~_

Zuko woke up

Zuko went back to bed. Soon he had another dream...

 _~It was raining hard. An old man with a scar on his face (Zuko) trudged along to a huge palace in the fire nation. The man was pulling along the dead body of the avatar behind him. There was noboby cheering yet. They were all indoors. As he entered the throne room he was surprised to see no one was there. He saw a scrolled letter on the throne. He picked it up and read it. The letter told of as the years passed his father had passed away._

 _" So, You've managed to finally kill the avatar Zuzu?"_

 _He turned to see an old woman dressed in the Fire Lord's attire. It was Azula_

 _"It's about time!" She pointed at him "But now that the war is over..."_

 _Lightning came from her fingertips hitting him in the chest. He fell._

 _"It was all for nothing! Father died hating your guts! Now no one will know you killed the avatar!"_

 _She picked up the avatar by his hand "...You see Zuko, I killed the avatar. You were never even here."_

 _And with that he closed his eves to breath his last.~_

Zuko woke up in a sweat. He said to himself "That's enough sleep for tonight".

Zuko sighed. He sat up in bed and wiped the sweat from his head. He had gotten a decent amount of sleep that night anyway. He thought momentarily about his dreams. Why had he had those dreams?

"Ugh" sighed Zuko. He got up and walked out of his room. He went to get himself a tea. He was actually getting more accustomed to it now that he had been working at the tea shop with his uncle.

"Now what tea should I make?" he asked himself. He thought about tea and his mind went to Jin. He sighed. He hoped he wouldn't see her again. Last night had been weird. 'What was the tea she had gotten?' Zuko thought 'That's right.' Zuko prepared himself a green tea.

It was still dark outside. It must be around 7 AM. The tea shop would not open for another three hours [10 AM].

Zuko sat there sipping tea. He thought about his life so far. He really just thought about it. he realized he had some questions for his uncle.

As Zuko set his empty tea cup down he heard a noise. It must be uncle getting out of bed. He looked up to see his uncle opening the the door and coming out.

Iroh saw Zuko and smiled saying " Ah, Zuko! You got up before I did I see..."

Zuko sighed " Yeah, I guess so..."

Iroh looked and say the tea kettle " And I see you have made some tea".

Zuko watched his uncle get tea and pour it. Iroh took a sip and his eyes went wider. "Zuko! You're improving on your tea!"

Zuko said " Would you mind pouring me another cup?"

Iroh looked at Zuko and said " Of course... Although you've never asked me to fetch you tea before. Is something on your mind?"

Zuko looked down and said "I have a few question for you uncle".

Iroh sat down next to Zuko and asked "What's on your mind nephew?"

Zuko looked at his uncle and said "I'm confused."

Iroh looked at Zuko " About what?"

Zuko said " I had a dream last night. I had finally caught the avatar after many years, but when I returned father was dead and Azula was the new fire lord. Capturing the avatar was a wasted effort."

Zuko looked at his uncle with fierce eyes saying "I don't see how I'll ever capture the avatar while we are here in Ba Sing Se!"

Iroh sighed " Zuko. We've started anew. We don't need to capture the avatar any longer. You have a new life here."

Zuko nearly yelled "But it's a lie! Even if I meet new people and start a new life I won't have my honour and I won't be living a real life! Someday we could be found out. We're fugitives!"

Iroh said " Try not to worry Zuko. Life has a funny way of working itself out. Destiny is what you make of it!"

Zuko looked in his uncles eyes "I know! And for now I have decided to give up on searching for the avatar, but only for now. When I get my change to regain my honour I will take it!"

Iroh sighed saying " Very well Zuko... At least you're willing to try."

Iroh took a sip of tea. As Zuko took his own sip of tea Iroh looked at Zuko and asked "So how did your date last night go?"

Zuko immediately spit out hit tea and coughed.

Iroh said " I would bet you had a nice time" He paused "I am willing to bet that your date triggered those dreams to show you that you do have a choice and that you can choose your own destiny!"

Zuko frowned "I don't want to see her again!"

Iroh said puzzled " Why not?"

Zuko sighed and said "It's complicated. I can't even be honest with her!"

Iroh said "Zuko..."

Zuko yelled " Do you mean ZUKO or LEE? Who am I?"

Iroh put his hand to his face thinking and finally said " I see... From now on I can call you Lee and you'll call me Mushi. I suppose that would be best."

Zuko looked away and said " Whatever..."

Iroh put his hand on Zuko's shoulder and said "Just give it a chance nephew, and do give the girl a chance. She is our most valuable customer after all!"

Zuko stood up and said "Ok uncle... Let me know when it's time to go to the tea shop"

Iroh asked " Where are you going Zuko?" and then said " I mean Lee"

Zuko said " I'm going to get some more sleep..."

/

After resting a few hours and getting ready Zuko and Iroh headed to the tea shop. Zuko and Iroh worked for a couple hours. Zuko had noticed Jin had not came in yet so he was hoping she wouldn't show up at all... Ever. It was just too complicated. He threw out all notions that kept arising that he had feeling for her. No, That first kiss would be their last. Until...

Zuko went to the back of the shop to get some tea supplies for Iroh. When he returned to go out and cater to the new customers his heart skipped a beat when he saw Jin. She had just came in and she had seen him. She looked at him for a moment and then sat down in her usual spot.

Zuko turned right around and went to the back of the shop. He breathed out. Would he have to ignore her forever? Maybe he should ban her from the shop?

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned about to attack whoever touched him to see his uncle. " Uncle? What are you...?"

Iroh looked into his nephew's eyes and said "I saw your reaction to Jin just now. You can't run and hide from her forever... She is our most valuable customer after all, And I do feel she is a good influence on you!"

Zuko looked at his uncle as he realized that what Iroh said was true about not being able to ignore her forever.

Iroh added " Plus it is time for your lunch break. You should go out and talk with her. Perhaps you two will work things out or perhaps not. Either way you can't ignore her forever!"

Zuko sighed " You're right uncle..."

Zuko went back out and looked at Jin's direction. She had looked over and back down at the table. Zuko sighed again and walked over to her table. He hovered over the table and Jin looked up at him. She said "Oh, Hey Lee. I just wanted to come in and see you... I mean I do have this lovely Free Tea coupon after all."

Suddenly from behind came Iroh saying "Sit Lee, Sit!" and he looked at Jin " My nephew here is on his lunch break. Please, you two sit and I will bring you some fresh hot tea as well as lunch for two". Zuko sat down in front of Jin as Iroh went off.

Zuko sat down and there was a bit of an awkward silence between the two as the had made eye contact just to break it and look at the table in front of them.

"About last night..." started Jin. Zuko said nothing but looked up as Jin spoke while she looked down. She rose her head and said "I enjoyed our date... And I know things are complicated for you Lee. IF you remember back it was only me asking you questions and getting your info. I was really intrusive without thinking about all you may have gone through." She looked up and said "It's just... because I want to get to know you, Lee."

Zuko looked at Jin and was about to say something but she interjected quickly with "And on our date you didn't ask me much or talk a lot. I realize now it's because you have guarded yourself from questioning... But I think I'm kind of the same, Lee." She looked down again and said "You see...I haven't told you a lot about myself either... I have scars too, Lee. I think we both hurt inside from our pasts... but... I would really like another date with you"

Zuko was about to respond when he was interrupted again. This time it was by his uncle who had two plates in his hands of the lunch he had prepared for him and Zuko. Obviously he now meant it for Zuko and Jin.

Iroh said " Sorry for the wait, I had to quickly prepare your meals and make some special Jasmine Tea for the both of you". He sat down two trays. On the trays were Chicken, Rice, and sides of Egg. IT was decorated with spices and had sauces on the sides. On each plate was a cup of Jasmine Tea.

Zuko looked at the meals. They looked amazing. How had uncle made such simple meals look so delectable?

Iroh looked at Jin and said "Lee here has told me he had a nice night on your two's date."

Jin looked up and her eyes seemed to be full of joy. She asked " Really Mushi?"

Iroh smiled and said " Yes! Lee here is quite fond of you!"

Zuko felt a rage inside him at his uncle lying but it quickly calmed as he saw how happy Jin was. His heart softened and he mumbled "I-IT was a nice date..."

Jin smiled and said " Oh Lee! Really? I'm sorry! I just thought..."

Zuko held up his hands and said " It's fine..." He was caught off guard and he told himself mentally to strangle his uncle later for this...

Jin looked down at the meals and looked back up "That you so much, Mushi!"

Iroh smiled saying "Go on now, eat, before your meals get cold!" And he went off to cater to other customers.

Jin looked up at Zuko and asked "So... Does that mean we can have a third date?"

Zuko looked surprised "Third?"

Jin said "Well this is like our second date so..."

Zuko looked at their meals and the smiling girl. He hated to admit it but he didn't want to ruin that smile "Ok, I'll go on another date with you."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW!**_

 _I have a lot planned for this fanfiction so please support me with a review. I am open to suggestions and feedback. Thank you all very much!_

 _I do hope you all enjoy so please leave feedback and ideas? As you can tell above I did use some dialogue from the episode._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author Note:_** _Hello Everyone!_ _Thank you so much for your support so far! At the bottom of this chapter will be Reader Review Responses to your all's reviews._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Jinko, "I've changed, Jin"**

Jin was walking home after a short day of work. She had only worked for about four hours at her work place, "Molly's Jewelry and Accessories". She sighed and smiled. She remembered back to that morning when she had no idea what the day would be like.

~ _Jin woke up later then she would have liked. She had fell asleep late last night after her "complicated" date with Lee._ _She lay in bed for a few minutes mulling over her options for the day. Option one was go over to the tea shop and try to talk to Lee and then go to work, Option two was to stay at home and then go to work._

 _She chose option one. She got cleaned up and then got dressed. She ate a very small meal and left to Pao's Family Tea Shop to see if Lee was there._

 _Jin walked at a steady pace. As she walked she kept thinking over the last night and she grew worried. Would Lee be upset with her? He did give her the coupon for tea though. She took it out and read it. The note on it was sweet. she held it to her chest where her heart is and sighed. It gave her strength._

 _When she arrived at the tea shop she faltered a bit and looked at the doors. She took a breath in and sighed it out. she opened the front doors and walked into the tea shop. Instantly she saw Lee and he was walking in her direction from the other end of the shop. He stopped and looked at her. She froze, afraid of doing something wrong., so she looked to the side and saw her usual spot. She walked to it and sat down. She saw Lee going into the back of the shop. She thought to herself 'This ...was this the wrong choice?"_

 _Jin_ _took a breath. If Lee wasn't there when she looked up she would leave. She looked up. Lee was there. She looked down as her heart beat faster. She hadn't expected to see him. Maybe he had just been shocked at seeing her too? Jin felt Lee standing in front of her and she looked up to see him. He looked nervous._

 _Jin said " Oh, Hey Lee. I just wanted to come in and see you... I mean I do have this lovely Free Tea coupon after all."_

 _Suddenly she heard Mushi. He came over and explained that it was Lee's lunch break and insisted they sit together._

 _Lee sat down in front of her. She looked at him. He looked so handsome to her. She looked at the table as she felt flustered and was suddenly nervous._

 _It was quiet for a minute or so until Jin gathered enough courage to talk. She told Lee about how she enjoyed their date and tried to explain to him that she understood him and that she was just like him. She finished by asking for another date, Another chance to win his heart._

 _After she pretty much laid her heart out for Lee to either hold or crush she waited expectantly as he was about to speak when suddenly his uncle came back and set down some amazing food and tea on the table. Then Lee's Uncle said words that brought Jin a lot of relief and joy. He told her that Lee had told him about having a good date. And when Jin was about to apologize to Lee for assuming he was really upset, Lee told her it was ok and that he had a nice date with her._

 _Jin was so happy. She looked at Lee and their meal and said "So... Does that mean we can have a third date?"._

 _Jin found it cute when Lee asked " Third?"_

 _She smiled and said " Well this is like our second date so..." and Lee smiled and agreed._

 _Jin looked at the meal in front of them. She looked at Lee " It was really nice of your uncle to prepare these meals for us. They look great!"_

 _Lee gave a small smile and said " Yeah, Uncle is pretty creative."_

 _Jin smiled and said "Let's eat?"_

 _Lee said "Sure"_

 _They started to eat and drink tea._

 _Jin felt really happy. She had to go to work soon though so she said " Lee, how long does you break usually last?"_

 _Lee finished his bit of chicken and said "Well it's supposed to last about thirty minutes..."_

 _Jin said " I see. Well I am supposed to go to work pretty soon so I was wondering if maybe we could have our third date tomorrow?"_

 _Lee seemed to think about it for a moment before saying " I guess that would be ok".  
_

 _Jin smiled " Great! I don't work tomorrow so... How about midday [3pm]?"_

 _Lee said "Well I'll have to check with uncle but that should be fine. I have a feeling he kind of approves of you"_

 _Lee and Jin both looked to see Mushi watching them and smiling._

 _Jin gave a little laugh " Your uncle is very interesting, Lee"_

 _Lee acknowledged " I know!"_

 _They finished their meals and tea. Jin realized it had been about thirty minutes and Lee had to work again, She had to go to work too._

 _Jin said " I should be going soon, and you have to get back to work right? Do I owe anything for the meal?"_

 _Lee shook his head " No, You don't owe anything."_

 _Jin and Lee got up. Jin quickly hugged Lee saying "Thank you, Lee. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"_

 _Lee nodded and Jin left to go to work~_

Jin arrived at her home. She unlocked the door and went inside. She made a quick meal for herself and ate it. Her mind wandered to Lee. They would have their next date tomorrow. Jin was looking forward to it.

After daydreaming Jin lay in bed. It was early but she wanted to get plenty of sleep for tomorrow. She didn't have to work at all so she would have plenty of time for her date with Lee. This time she would share a lot about herself instead of asking him everything about himself. She sighed and said "Lee" as she breathed out.

 _*Knock Knock*_

Jin heard a knocking at her door. She really never got visitors, although she wouldn't mind if Lee started to come over. She smiled at that thought and went to the door. She looked out the little peep hole in the door and saw it was her dad. Her mood went down pretty quickly. She felt very sad momentarily but after a few seconds she decided it was best to talk with him.

Jin opened the door and said "Dad?" in a calm tone. Inside she was feeling really upset at her father for blowing her off before. But thanks to that she met Lee and she was happy about that. But she was still very upset at her dad for not showing up or saying anything to her. She had not seen or heard from him since that day. she was sure she was wearing a frown despite trying to be calm.

The man in front of her looked sad. He looked down.

Jin sighed. When her father had came before he had the same miserable expression as now.

"Jin" said her dad (Jinko).

Jin let her facial expression soften and said " Yes dad?"

"I'm sorry" said Jinko.

Jin looked down and said "Dad... What happened? You never showed up before and I..."

"I know..." said Jinko "I'm sorry"

Jin said nothing and decided to let her father talk.

Jinko looked directly into Jin's eyes and said "I've changed, Jin".

Jin felt very sad suddenly. She wanted a relationship with her dad.

Jinko looked down and said "I was scared... I was scared of failing. I had always messed up before and I was making some very poor choices." He paused and looked up saying "I'd like to talk. May I come in?"

Jin looked at him trying to decide. He had hurt her so much and she didn't know if she could handle more of that from him.

Jinko then shook his head and said " No, It's ok. I need to earn your trust... Just please listen ok? I want to tell you about something that changed my life forever...Just listen so I can tell you everything."

Jinko told his tale "~ _When I came to your door before it was just after I had lost my job. I was feeling alone and desperate and I needed someone in my life. My first thoughts went to you, my daughter. It had been a long time since we last talked and I wanted to try to make things right._

 _I had went home that night and slept happily, but the next morning was a sign on my door posted by June. It was a letter saying I was evicted and I had to leave. At first my thoughts went to you and I wondered if you would allow me to stay in your home but... I just couldn't do that. I felt too much shame._

 _I didn't come and see you. I was desperate and resorted to stealing from small stall when no one could see me._

 _I lived on the streets for a couple weeks until the last of my money had nearly run out. It turns out stealing small items hadn't gotten me enough._

 _With the Last of my money I did something foolish. I bought a knife and I decided to try to rob someone and take their money.~_

Jin looked shocked at her father as he continued

 _~Once I purchased the knife I went and looked around. I passed by many locations and people until I had found myself in an alleyway. As I walked through it I noticed an old man standing there. I though to myself ' This old man couldn't possibly resist. He'd have to give me all his money'. But I was wrong._

 _I will never forget what happened._

 _I went up the man and said " Give me all you money!"_

 _The man simply turned to me and said "What are you doing?"_

 _I thought it was obvious and said " I'm mugging you!"_

 _The old man asked " With that stance?" as if insulting me._

 _I told him to just give me the money but the old man said "With a poor stance you are unbalanced and can easily be knocked over"._

 _He then knocked me down. I thought it was over at the second. He would probably beat me up or report me the the law. Then my life would really be over and I'd have hit the rock bottom._

 _But the old man held out his hand to me and helped me up... I couldn't believe it!_

 _He then proceeded to show me the proper stances required to be a real threat._

 _When I tried that stance he said " Much Better... But to tell you the truth, you do not look like the criminal type..."_

 _I told him " I know... I-I'm just confused..."_

 _The old man put his hand on my back and asked me if I wanted to talk about it. I had never expected such a reaction from someone who was about to be robbed._

 _I told him everything that had happened._

 _The old man encouraged me and told me "While it is always best to believe in oneself, a little help from others can be a great blessing!"_

 _After that he shared some hot tea with me and wished me luck. He believed in me..._

 _After that I went back and begged for an extension for my lease so that I may pay it. I was told that if I could get a job and income within a week they would allow me to stay._

 _I looked everywhere for a job and I got my wish. I got a position as an assistant masseur. I got an advance pay and paid my rent right away. I picked myself up and... Then I remembered you...I still wanted to be a part of your life and have you in mine as well~_

Jin looked at her dad. She couldn't believe all that. She looked at her dad. She looked down. She didn't know what to think. That was all so crazy.

"You're my daughter and I love you."

Jin opened her eyes wide. She had not heard those words from her father in so long. She looked up at her father.

He said "Please... Let me be a part of your life, Jin?"

Jin's eyes became moist and she started shedding tears.

Jin emotionally said " Y-Yes..."

Jin hugged her father and he hugged her back.

 **[Author Note:** _As you may have noticed the part above with Jinko and the Old man, it is actually Iroh and it's from the episode "Tales Of Ba Sing Se's Iroh's Tale". I decided to make the mugger into Jin's dad. I hope you all approve? And Thank you for all of your all's support!_ **]**

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW!**_

 _I have a lot planned for this fanfiction so please support me with a review. I am open to suggestions and feedback. Thank you all very much!_

 _I do hope you all enjoy so please leave feedback and ideas? As you can tell above I did use some dialogue from the episode._

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _Reader Review Responses :_

 _all-'round-freek - I usually post a chapter and then edit out the errors. I am lazy like that... Now To Answer Your Questions: The story will be more AU as time goes by but it will follow a certain path. I am expecting to make this 12 chapters long although that may change._

 _ltj056 - I have 12 chapters planned with ideas on what to do on each of them. I really do hope you stick around to read them all. Thank you!_

 _inuchara2511 - Thank you so much for your support! Read above about my ideas. I will always listen to opinions and thoughts. Actually your idea sparked the ideas I have now though they are slightly different._

 _Sir Chaos Omega - Ok. I'll be sure to have Azula causing an issue._

 _Guest (Oct 26) - We'll see. I think you'll like what I have planned._

 _Guest (Oct 30) - Thanks for the compliments! Azula will be in the story in the future as well btw.._

 _TophNickNames - Thank You!_

 _Gothic Girl - This will definitly have plenty of Zuko X Jin. I will address the Aang, Zuko, and Azula bits as well._

 _Howler66 - I am trying to update pretty quickly. I had set myself to update once a month but as you can tell I am slightly into writing this right now so expect quicker updates at about once a week. (I update faster based on my favorites and reviews/popularity)_

 _DemonQueen69 - I have nothing against Mai really but I do think Zuko and Jin are a better couple._

 _Travis 2017 - Thanks for the support!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author Note:_** _Hello Everyone! As Always thank you so much for all of your support! I am updating a little over a week after the last update so I hope the wait was not too long! Please Enjoy! From now on I will have both Zuko and Jin in each chapter for their "perspectives". Oh and I believe this fanfic may be a lot longer then what I originally thought. At the very latest expect monthly updates. We are currently at Season 2 Episode 17. Expect things to get interesting soon._

Fun Facts: I loved Dragon Ball Super episode 115 AND I started watching a show called "Date A Live". I am on episode 2 and it is hilarious! so Ridiculous! But Hilarious! IF you want a funny show that I think is supposed to be romance (Not far enough into it to know) then give it a try?... OKOKOK on with the new chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Things Change [Part 1] "The Avatar Is Here! I know it!"**

 _ **Zuko**_

Zuko was taking care of some customer's order. It was around midday [2pm] and Zuko had an hour before his date with Jin. He sighed. He felt like he was getting too used to Ba Sing Se. What was the use in all of this. Someday he would leave it all behind and bring honor back to his name and glory to the fire nation. It didn't make any sense to him. He remembered back to the other day...

~ _After Jin left Zuko watched her leave. She sure was a happy girl. Uncle Iroh approached from behind and said " Well nephew! It looks like you have another date!"_

 _Zuko said " Thanks to you..." sarcastically._

 _Iroh laughed and said " Well, I helped. You have to admit though that you are growing more fond of her, right Lee?"_

 _Zuko sighed and whispered under his breath " That's what I'm afraid of..."_

 _Iroh not hearing said "What's that?"_

 _Zuko said " Nothing, Uncle. It's time I get back to work..."_

 _Iroh and Zuko went through the rest of the day working~_

Zuko looked up. His Uncle was being approached by a couple of the customers. They were dressed well. Zuko narrowed his eyes with suspicion. What did they want?

"So you're the genius behind this incredible brew! The whole city is buzzing about you!" The man smiled " I hope Pao pays you well..."

Iroh replied " Good tea is it's own reward..."

"But it doesn't have to the the only reward" said the man " How would you like to have your own Tea Shop?"

Iroh was caught off guard asking " My own tea shop?" and upon realizing the man was an entrepreneur, he said " This is a dream come true!"

Suddenly Pao came over asking " What is going on here?! Are you trying to poach my Tea Maker?!"

The man smiled cockily saying " Sorry Pao, But that is business for you right?"

Pao looked concerned and turned to Iroh saying " Mushi, if you stay I'll make you Assistant Manager... Wait! Senior Assistant Manager!"

The other man still smiling said " I'll provide you with a new apartment in the upper ring. The Tea Shop is yours to do whatever you want! Complete creative freedom!"

Iroh was interested " I even get to name the shop?"

The man said " Of Course!"

Pao turned to Iroh "Senior Executive Assistant Manager!?"

Iroh having decided passed the tea he was carrying over to Pao. Pao noticing he had been overtaken walked off in despair.

Zuko having overheard finished picking up some cups and silverware to be placed near the entrance for decoration.

As Zuko passed Iroh said " Did you hear that nephew? This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the upper ring of the city!"

The man said " That's right young man, Your life is about to change for the better!"

Zuko was quiet for a second and then said " I'll try to contain my joy!"

He heard his uncle say "Don't mind Lee, He is quite excited. You see he has a new girlfriend as well..."

Zuko opened the front door and closed it. He was going to wait for Jin... Just to tell her he was moving. He sighed. It was better in a way. Then he wouldn't have to worry about her being around anymore.

Suddenly a flyer flew nearby and Zuko reached out and grabbed it. He nearly let go of the paper in shock. It was the avatar's flying bison on a reward poster! He looked all around. He saw nothing. The avatar was here in Ba Sing Se!

Zuko ran off. IT was midday [3pm] and Zuko didn't want to see Jin. 'I know I'm going to hurt her but I can't let this opportunity pass me by! The Avatar is here! I know it!' thought Zuko!

 ** _Jin_**

Jin walked with her father to Pao's Tea Shop. She could hardly believe that Mushi had saved her dad! She owed Mushi and Lee so much! She just hoped Lee wouldn't mind her dad coming along. After all he was just coming to meet Lee and talk with Mushi to show his appreciation... Jin remembered back to that morning when she learned that Her dad knew Mushi...

~ _*knock knock* Jin opened the door to see her dad. She hugged him gently saying " Hey dad!"_

 _Jinko smiled and gave a light laugh saying "Hey!" he hugged her back._

 _Jin was very happy. She had forgiven her dad and was smiling openly. she asked " I didn't expect you! You didn't say you'd be coming over..."_

 _Jinko smiled " I just wanted to see my precious daughter!"_

 _Jin smiled and blushed. Her life was going perfectly. Her dad was in her life and Lee was in her life. Perfect!_

 _As they released the hug Jinko said "I actually wanted to spend some time with you today. Are you free today?"_

 _Jin thought for a moment. What should she tell her dad? Should she tell him about Lee? She decided it would be best to be honest and have an open communication with her dad based on honesty._

 _Jin said in a shy way "Well... I did kind of have plans..."_

 _"What plans? Have you work today?" Asked her dad._

 _Jin shifted her weight to her side as she was nervous for some reason "Well... I kind of met this boy..."_

 _Jinko opened his eyes wider " A Boy?"_

 _Jin looked down and said " Yes! I met this really nice boy. His name is Lee and he works at a Tea shop. I have plans to go on a date with him midday today [3PM]."_

 _Jinko seemed to think for a moment and said "Well I'd like to meet this boy..." Jin thought he said that a bit harshly and as she looked up at him his expression softened and he said "Since he is going ot be a part of your life I just want to meet him too."_

 _Jin thought about what he said. She hoped he wasn't going to be over protective of her..._

 _Jinko asked " So how did you meet Lee?"_

 _Jin decided to tell him. she felt light hearted as she thought about Lee. He was a wonderful guy._

 _"Well..." said Jin. "On the day we were supposed to go out on out father daughter date at Pao's Tea Shop, you never showed up and I stayed there for hours waiting..."_

 _Jinko looked down obviously ashamed of his prior behavior._

 _Jin finished "While I was waiting a kind man named Mushi treated me to tea..."_

 _Jinko interrupted her "Did you say Mushi?"_

 _Jin looked up at her dad and said "Yes..."_

 _Jinko put his hand up to his head thinking " That is the name of the man who saved me and turned me on to a better path! He did say he had a tea shop..." He opened hsi eyes wide " And he said he had a nephew by the name of Lee!"_

 _Jin opened her eyes wider too and said " Really?"_

 _Her dad said " I can't believe it!"_

 _And so Jinko asked Jin on a second Father Daughter date to Pao's Tea Shop. Jinko would meet Lee and then spent time with Mushi while Jin and Lee went on their date. Jin hoped Lee would be ok with it... Of course he would...~_

Jin and her dad stood in front of Pao's Tea Shop.

Jin smiled "...We're here!"

Jinko said " Nice place. I wish I had come here sooner with you... But we have time to make that up"

Jin didn't see Lee. She was hoping he'd be waiting outside like her as he had before. Maybe he was still busy inside? They were here a little bit early.

Jin took a breath in and said "Ok... Let's go in..."

She and her dad walked up the the doors and her dad went and opened the door for her.

Jin walked in followed by her dad. She looked around the tea shop. It wasn't that crowded today. She saw Mushi behind the counter.

He apparently saw them too as he walked out and said "Jin! Hello!" and he saw her dad. He said " Jinko... It's been a while. How are things?"

Jinko bowed "Thank you Mr. Mushi... I am doing well!"

Mushi noticed the two together and asked " I must ask... are you two related?"

Jinko spoke quickly " Actually yes! Jin is my daughter! I had no idea about her and your nephew until today... We just recently got reunited!"

Mushi said "Good, Good!"

Jin looked around and asked "Is Lee around Mushi?"

Mushi frowned and said " You didn't see him outside?"

Jin said softly " No? Was he waiting outside for me?"

Mushi said " Yes..." He seemed to be in thought for a moment before saying "Perhaps he just went off momentarily..."

Jin gave a little sigh and said " Yeah... That's probably it..."

Mushi smiled and said " Why don't you two sit and I'll bring out some tea... After all today is a day of celebration!"

Jinko asked " Celebration?"

Mushi said " Well aside from you and your daughter coming in of course, Lee and I have been offered our own Tea Shop in the upper ring!"

Jin instantly grew a bit afraid asking " Oh... So, You and Lee will be moving?"

Mushi said "Well, Yes. But don't worry we'll have access to the lower ring any time we wish, so you can still see Lee any time!"

Jin said " Of course..." but inwardly she feared the distance. She coudln't go to the upper ring and she really liked going to the tea shop often to see Lee. She didn't want to lose that... and what if Lee found a prettier and richer girl in the upper ring. She inwardly worried...

Mushi sat the two and said " I'll be right back" He went to fetch them their tea.

Jinko and Jin sat facing one another!

Jinko said " This is so exciting. We get to have our father daughter date!"

Jin looked up and said " Y-Yeah!"

Jinko frowned and said " Hey! I'm sure Lee will be here soon, Don't worry!"

Jin smiled " Thanks dad!

When Mushi returned he handed them their tea and said " I see Lee had not returned..." he paused and said " I'll be right back"

Mushi went out the front door for a bit.

When Mushi came back he came up to them and gave a little laugh " I'm sorry. I forgot I sent Lee to do a little job for me. He must have lost track of time! Please don't be offended or upset but I believe Lee may be out for a while."

Jinko said " Of course!"

Jin looked down and back up saying " Sure! It's ok"

Jinko and Jin had their tea and waited for another thirty minutes. When Lee had still not shown up Mushi returned.

Mushi looked the the two and said " I'm sorry.. Lee is taking quite some time with this task..." He looked at Jin and said "Jin, if you come back tomorrow I am sure Lee would apologize and you can schedule another date"

Jin said " I- I don't mind waiting... I mean my dad wanted to talk with you and catch up..."

Mushi said " oh?"

Jinko said " Yes, Of course!"

And so Jinko and Mushi talked for a while. Jinko told Mushi about how he got back on his feet and Mushi told him about how he was going to start the new tea shop. He had decided on the name "Jasmine Dragon".

And after a while Lee still had not returned, So Jin and Jinko left to go back to her place.

Jinko told Jin it was ok but Jin just felt destroyed inside...

'Where are you Lee' she thought as she walked home with her dad.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW!**_

 _I have a lot planned for this fanfiction so please support me with a review. I am open to suggestions and feedback. Thank you all very much!_

 _I do hope you all enjoy so please leave feedback and ideas? As you can tell above I did use some dialogue from the episode._

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _Reader Review Responses:_

 _ltj056 - Did this chapter answer your questions? I really hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _all-'round-freek - Thank You! I try to make interesting things like this!_

 _Travis 2017 - Thanks for supporting me Travis!_

 _ADDITIONAL NOTE: I got the idea to to perspective chapters based on Books like "Flipped" and "The Chaos Walking Trilogy" (as well as the fact that the show did that too). I hope you like this style even if I don't do first person ( I am bad at that)._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author Note:_** _Hello Everyone! This chapter will be mainly Zuko and may be pretty similar to the show... There will be a few differences because of Jin so do read please. Thank you for the support and I hope you enjoy! This is the halfway point for my plotline of this story! Hope you enjoy!  
_

 _*Again, This chapter contains S2E17 and S2E18 material. This is very episode heavy but next chapter will be more original. Just a warning... Read on?_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Things Change [Part 2] "Leave It Behind..."**

 _ **Zuko**_

Zuko looked at the reward poster again. 'I know the avatar is here!'. It was just after midday. Zuko had been scouting the area and he had picked up a few clues. The most important one was that Ba Sing Se was huge, yet a giant bison would be hard to hide, and so he paid close attention when he noticed the Dai Li picking up posters and hiding them under their shirts. They knew something!

After a couple hours Zuko had a game plan. First he would go and see his uncle. Knowing that the avatar was here maybe they could finally capture the avatar and leave for home, as heros! Then with or without uncle Zuko would capture the bison and from there find out where the avatar was. He would get his information from one of the higher up Dai Li agents that he had overheard would be having a meeting that night and returning to someone named "Long Fang" for further instructions.

Zuko sighed as he walked back to the tea shop. He hoped Jin wasn't there waiting for him... he just didn't want to deal with that right now. For a brief moment he felt a kind of regret in his heart. When he leaves with the avatar he is sure Jin, like most other will hate him. That is the price of his honour and the price of nation.

Zuko walked to the tea shop and entered the doors. He walked in and didn't see Uncle. "That's odd" He mumbled. Unlcle was usually in the shop. He went behind the doors of the shop and say Pao crying in a knelt down position. Awkward...

Pao looked up at Zuko and cried " Are you looking for your uncle? Well he's gone... As you know you two are going to the upper ring for a new tea shop!"

Zuko looked down at him and said "Oh..." he oped the door again and closed t on the crying Pao. Zuko opened the door back and said " Sorry..." and then "I'm just gonna leave now..." and left... So Uncle had went back to their apartment! That was excellent! He must know the avatar is here and be waiting and ready!

Z

Zuko walked to the apartment and opened the door. He went straight to his uncle's room and opened the door.

Iroh was sitting and looked up at Zuko "So... You're back..."

Zuko went up to Iroh with the poster saying "The avatar's here in Ba Sing Se... And he's lost his bison..." as he handed the poster to Iroh.

Iroh looked at the poster and said " I see... So this is why you skipped your date with Jin?"

Zuko was caught off guard. He didn't expect his uncle to mention that " I- This is more important then Jin, and you know it!"

Iroh frowned and said " Zuko, We have a chance for a new life here in Ba sing Se! IF you start stirring up trouble we could lose all the good things that are happening for us!

Zuko sighed and said " You're wrong uncle! Have you ever thought that I want more then a nice apartment and a job serving tea?!"

Iroh responded " There is nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity! We can have a good life here and you can find love and happiness here! I suggest you think about what you want in your life, and why!"

Zuko looked at his uncle and said " I want my destiny, uncle!"

Iroh said "Zuko, what that means is entirely up to you!" He paused " Please take the time to consider your options before you do something foolish..."

Zuko sighed and said " Ok uncle..." he went to the door ad said "I'm going to my room..."

Zuko stepped out and went to his room. He lay in his bed... He had a lot to do that night...

Z

Zuko opened his eyes. He got up and looked outside. It was getting late. It was time...

Z

Wearing his Blue Spirit mask, Zuko walked the streets to the spot he planned on meeting the Dai Le agent at. He crouched down out of sight. His mind was focused and he was determined. He had to make this work. He would capture the Avatar's Bison. He would Capture the Avatar! He would have his honour restored!

A few minutes later Zuko saw the Dai Li agent walking quietly through the street. He would have to get the agents attention and lure him to a decoy he set up a while ago.

As the Dai Li agent neared the location Zuko ran out behind the agent and pushed him saying "Out of my way Skinny!".

Zuko ran ahead and turned into the alleyway where his decoy was. Zuko hid and listened as the agent got up and neared the alley.

As the agent entered and attacked the Decoy Zuko snuck up behind him and as the agent realized the decoy was not real Zuko put his swords to the agent's neck saying " If you don't want to end up like this decoy, you'll do what I say..."

"W-what do you want?" asked the Dai Li agent.

The Blue Spirit asked " I know you know where the avatar is! Where is he?" He held the sword closer.

"I- I don't!" said the Dai Li agent.

"Liar!" Zuko held the sword closer.

"Wait!" said the Dai Li agent " I- I don't know where the avatar is but I know where his bison is located!"

Zuko commanded " Tell me everything!"

After hearing everything about Lake Laogai Zuko toke some sturdy rope and tired up the Dai li agent. He would lead Zuko to Lake Laogai and directly to the Avatar's Bison...or else...

'Lake Laogai huh? A secret prison underneath water. They have the avatar's bison hidden under there for some unknown reason. I'll capture the avatar's bison and when he comes looking I'll capture him as well. Turns out Ba Sing Se isn't the nicest place to live after all... '

Zuko followed the Dai Li agent until the reached a lake...Nothing...

Zuko put his hand on his swords and asked " Where now!? This better not be a trick!"

The Dai Li agent gulped and said " It's not. I need to Earth Bend the entrance. He rose his foot and kicked the ground. An entrance appeared in front of them. Zuko followed.

The went down some ladders and Zuko followed the Dai Li agent through a route where they would not be seen.

"In Here" said the Dai Li Agent " The Avatar's Bison is right through these doors!"

The Dai Li agent opened the doors with Zuko right behind him.

The Avatar's Bison! zuko saw it. He quickly chopped at the agent's neck knocking him out temporarily. The Bison was growling and making noise. Zuko looked up and said " Expecting someone else?"

Zuko walked up the the Bison and said "You're mine now!" with hate lacing every word.

Suddenly the door behind him opened and he spun around expecting more Dai Li agents... But what he saw was " Uncle?"

Uncle Iroh looked at Zuko and said "So... The Blue Spirit... I wonder who could be behind that mask?"

zuko sighed and took off the mask asking " What are you doing here?"

Iroh responded " I was just about to ask you the same thing...What do you plan to do now that you've found the Avatar's Bison? Keep it locked in our new apartment? Should I go and put on a pot of tea for him?"

Zuko replied "First I have to get it out of here..."

Iroh yelled " And then what?! You never think these things through! This is exactly like what happened when you captured the avatar at the north pole! You had him... and then you had nowhere to go!"

Zuko frowned and said " I would have figured something out!"

Iroh said " No! IF the avatar and his friends had not taken mercy on you and helped you then you would have frozen to death!"

Zuko growled " I know my own destiny, uncle!"

Iroh simply said " Is it your own destiny? Or is it a destiny someone else had tried to force on you?"

Zuko felt a pang in his chest and said " Stop it uncle! I have to do this!"

Iroh finally said " I'm begging you prince Zuko! It's time for you to look inward and start asking yourself the big questions! Who are YOU and what do YOU want?!"

Zuko throw his swords down in frustration! "I don't know anymore, uncle!"

Iroh walked up to Zuko and put his hands on his sholders " Zuko... Let the avatar's bison go... The past... Leave it behind!"

Zuko yelled out loud. He took his swords up and cut down the chains that held the bison... and he let the bison go.

Iroh said " Let's get out of here Zuko..."

Z

As Zuko and Iroh exited the prison, Iroh said " You did the right thing nephew!"

Zuko held out his Blue Mask.

Iroh said " leave it behind..."

Zuko dropped the mask into the lake " ok..."

He felt tired...

Z

As Zuko and Iroh went into their apartment Iroh said " You did the right thing Zuko. In a couple days we're going to the upper ring to start our new Tea shop..."

Zuko put his hand on his head " I don't feel right..."

Iroh said " I know... But things will be alr... Zuko?"

Zuko fell down and went into a dream...

~ _It was Black. Zuko could hear a voice..._

 _"Do you know the worst part about being born over one hundred years ago is? I miss all the friends I used to hang out with... Before the war started I used to always visit my friend Kuzon. The two of us... We'd get in and out of so much trouble together... and he was from the fire nation... Just like you... If we knew each other back then... Do you think we could have been friends too?"_

 _Zuko opened his eyes. He looked up and saw the avatar._

 _He jumped up and threw out his fist unleashing a great flame and... The avatar turned into Jin..._

 _"No!" yelled Zuko and the flame burned threw her and it went black..._

 _"We will throw all our might at every nation and crush them... No survivors!" said a general before Ozai._

 _Zuko's father smiled " Yes, Lets kill them all. Our nation will be the mightiest in all of history!"_

 _Zuko spoke out " Father! We can't kill innocent people. We can win this war without..."_

 _Ozai shouted " Enough Zuko! You're a failure"_

 _He threw out his fist as flame zoomed at Zuko... blackness..._

 _Zuko heard a female voice as he asked "Mother?"_

 _"Choose Love Zuko..."_

 _'What" asked Zuko_

 _"Don't let hate lead you any more Zuko..."_

 _Iroh appered and said "Who are you and what do You want?"_

 _Glimpses of his past came to him as Iroh said " Leave it behind"_

 _Then an image of Jin appeared and asked " Where are you Lee?"~_

Zuko woke up...

Iroh was right there. Zuko asked " What happened?"

Iroh explained that letting the avatar's bison go had shook him very much into having dreams telling him he had to move on and face a bigger destiny.

Zuko said " Im going to bed... I need to think..."

 ** _Jin_**

Jin lay in bed. she wrapped her arms around herself. "Lee' she said...

 _ **...To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW!**_

 _I have a lot planned for this fanfiction so please support me with a review. I am open to suggestions and feedback. Thank you all very much!_

 _I do hope you all enjoy so please leave feedback and ideas? As you can tell above I did use some dialogue from the episode._

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _Reader Review Responses:_

 _ltj056 - Excellent!_

 _all-'round-freek - Do you think Jin and Zuko will work out?_

 _Travis 2017 - Thanks for supporting me Travis!_

 _ADDITIONAL NOTE: The next update may take a bit longer because I want to catch up on the updates to my other fanfics! IF you are a fan of this fanfic you're fortunate because I have taken a huge liking towards this so it will be updated quickly!_

 ** _Be sure to love one another! Thank You!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author Note:_** _Ummm... Hmmm. Where have I been for nearly a year!? Well I have been selfish doing my own things... Sorry! Please Just consider it a "Halfway-Through" Hiatus. Anyways This is the next chapter. I really hope you enjoy! And if you're a new reader - or an old reader - Please leave a review? Thanks!_

 ** _Additional Note:_** _Just in case you follow the show I should mention that Zuko saved Aang's Bison late at night last chapter. Also I will be making the progression a different pace then the show a bit. Hope that is ok with you all_

 ** _Ummm Yeah Another Additional Note:_** _I should totally tell you I watched a new show last night called "Kimi Ni Todoke: From Me To You" (maybe it's not a new show but it's new to me). I watched the first episode and I found it cute and hilarious and really good. I really liked it... Maybe check it out?_

 ** _AAAnnnddd Another Note:_** _Just another update but I saw episode 1 and 2 of Kimi Ni Todoke: From Me To You... and it's soooo adorable and cute and I think it's amazing... Also this has nothing to do with Avatar. I'm sorry. Hope you en joy [AND Private Message me if you watch it and like it please. Thanks.]_

 ** _*I hope my style isn't too different. The first 6 chapters were all written in the first month and it's been 10 months since then. I hope you still like this and that it fits and works well with my previous chapters. Let me know in a review?_**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Things Change "I'm Sorry"**

 _ **Jin**_

Jin sat up in bed. She had just had a bad dream. She looked out the window. IT was still dark outside. She felt a pang in her heart as she remembered being stood up by Lee.

~ _After Jin and her dad walked home from Pao's Tea Shop Jin and Jinko hugged and wished her a good night, She told him that it normally wasn't like Lee to cancel a date. Jinko told her not to worry about it. Jin went inside and Jinko went off to his apartment.~_

Jin's heart beat faster and she clutched her chest. "Why Lee? Why did you stand me up on our date?". She knew they only had a few dates and it wasn't so bad to cancel but...

Jin lay back down. Mushi had told her to come back today and see Lee. Should she? She did have work later today. On one hand if she went to see Lee it could cheer her up if he apologized but on the other hand if he didn't want to see her anymore then it would make her feel worse. Maybe he didn't want to see her anymore since he and Mushi were getting "The Jasmine Dragon" tea shop? What if he found a cuter, richer, and better girl then her? What if he kissed another girl?

Jin shook her head. She was beating herself up over this. Lee probably just got busy with that chore Mushi sent him on... But... Was he ok?

"Ok Jin" she said to herself " Calm down". She decided it would be best if she went to see Lee in the morning... until then she had to get some sleep. She lay down and tried to stop worrying.

J

Jin woke up a couple hours later. She sighed and did her best to stay calm as she got ready.

When Jin was ready she started out to Pao's Tea Shop. When she got there she noticed a sign on the door. It read: _Closed For Hiring. Immediate Positions Available. Please Knock For Interview."_

Jin felt her heart skip. Had Mushi and Lee left already? Her heart was beating a bit faster. She raised her hand to the door. and *Knock*.

Immediately the door opened and Pao came out saying "Hello there! You must be here for a job? Right this way!" Pao pulled Jin to a table and sat [kinda pushed gently] her down into the seat all the while Jin kept trying to speak.

Pao sat down in front of Jin and asked "So Tell me a bit about yourself? What is you name?"

Jin hadn't expected this so she turned her head slightly and said "Oh well... Actually I just..."

Pao interrupted " No worries if you don't have any work experience!"

Jin looked down "Well Actually... I just came to see if Lee was here"

Pao's face drained and he lowered his head "Oh..." He looked back up and said "Mushi and Lee are no longer working here."

Jin said " I'm sorry. Umm... Do you happen to maybe know where they live?" Jin felt she was being very bold asking Mushi and Lee's address.

Pao sighed "Now that I think of it I have seen you around a lot. Perhaps you are Lee's girlfriend?"

Jin blushed and replied "Well... Ummm... I... Not yet."

Pao raised his finger and said "Well Mushi and Lee seem to jump ship quite easily. HE would probably find another girl in the upper ring and throw you away just like they threw my tea shop away!"

Jin felt hurt and first but then fire burned in her "No!" she said looking in Pao's eyes " Lee isn't like that."

There was a silence between the two until Jin looked at her lap again "I'm sorry Pao... But... Could you please tell me their address?"

Pao nodded " Ok, Sure. Normally I wouldn't give that information out but I suppose it's ok this time."

Jin smiled " Thank you so much Pao!"

 _ **Zuko**_

 _Through the night Zuko had been tormented by many dreams. Some dreams were a reflection of himself and a choice he had either made or had yet to be made. Some dreams were of other people and how his actions and theirs had effects on life. There were many dreams... Until.. ~_

Zuko woke up. Today was a new day and he felt better. Somehow he had decided that he would make the most out of life. There were so many choices and hardships in life. Someday if the time came he would take the avatar to his father but as it was now... He wanted to enjoy life.

Zuko got out of bed and walked into the other room where his uncle was cooking. He felt hungry yet somehow refreshed. "What's that smell?"

Iroh looked behind him and answered "It's Jook... I'm sure you wouldn't like it..."

Zuko went up to the pot and smelled it "Actually... It smells delicious. I'd love a bowl, uncle."

Iroh looked at Zuko somewhat surprised " Now that your fever is gone, you seem different somehow..."

Zuko understood. He wanted things to go well. Even if he was able to capture the avatar, if it took two or twenty years, he didn't want to be bitter until that day. Life was too short for that... So he simply said "It's a brand new day! We're getting our own Tea Shop and a new apartment in the Upper Ring. Things are looking up!"

Iroh smiled " I'm glad to see you're doing better, Things are looking up, although..."

Zuko interrupted with a fiery gaze "I know, I need to apologize to Jin..."

Iroh smiled "Good Zuko"

Zuko looked at his uncle "Uncle, From now on it may be best for us to go by Lee and Mushi at home too."

Iroh nodded "Very well."

With that Lee and Mushi sat and ate.

 _ **Jin**_

Jin approached a little home what was supposed to be Mushi and Lee's came up to the door and took in a breath. Her heart was going a bit faster.

*Knock*

And the door opened... It was Lee. Jin's heart skipped a beat as she heard Lee say "Jin?"

Jin lowered her head a bit as she said "Oh.. Hey Lee. I just wanted to come by... You weren't at Pao's Tea Shop this morning.

Lee replied "Oh, Yeah I was sick..."

Jin looked up when Lee said he was sick "Sick?"

Jin felt Lee looking directly into her eyes "I'm so sorry I missed our date, Jin." He held the door open and said " Please come in... We're having Jook. Uncle made it."

J

Jin sat with Lee and Mushi and ate Jook. It tasted good, Mushi was a very talented uncle. "Thank you so much for the meal, Mushi"

Mushi smiled "Of course. Coincidentally, Jook is handy when one is sick. Lee here was quite ill. It turns out he had gotten sick while doing chores for me the other day."

Jin felt a bit ashamed of herself for thinking Lee would have met another girl. He isn't like that.

Jin looked at Lee with worry " I really hope you're feeling better Lee."

Lee smiled charmingly " I'm fine. I haven't felt this good in a long time."

Jin smiled "Oh. i'm glad to hear that..."

Lee seemed to falter on his smile a bit. He took a bit of Jook before looking at Jin and saying "I really am sorry for missing our date yesterday. I was actually hoping we could have our date tonight."

Jin looked down " Oh, Well... I actually am supposed to work tonight."

Lee quickly said " Really? Well how about tomorrow?"

The Way Lee said that made Jin smile. He was being really cute saying that so quickly and considerate to accommodate her time.

Jin smiled "Well I work tomorrow morning but... Maybe tomorrow night...?"

Lee looked deep into her eyes " Definitely!" he paused " Maybe I could pick you up from work?" His eyes got wide and added " Actually maybe I could walk to to your job? I've never been there before"

Jin was loving how Lee was being right now. He was being very kind and considerate. Maybe he was starting to open up to her more? She said "Aw Lee. That would be nice."

They both looked into each other's eyes until Mushi interrupted "Don't mind me, but take your time... I am expecting Quan to arrive in a while to talk about The Jasmine Dragon's grand opening"

j

Jin and Lee walked towards Molly's jewelry. Jin looked over at Lee. He looked handsome. He looked like he hadn't even been sick. He had also been very gentlemanly towards her today. She reached her hand out to see... Lee Held her hand. She was surprised and happy at the same time. Lee looked over and smiled at her.

When she and Lee arrived he let go of her hand and the stood in front of one another facing each other in front of the shop.

Lee smiled " I hope you have a great day at work, Jin. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

Jin smiled back "Thank you for the walk Lee. You're sooo sweet. I'm looking forward to tomorrow!"

J

After an easy and fun day of work, Jin was laying in bed. She sighed. A date with Lee tomorrow. Perfect...

J

The next day Jin went to work. It was a pretty busy day. A bit busier then usual. After work work Jin sighed. It was almost time to...

She saw Lee at the door. He waved. She smiled and waved back.

Lee walked up to her " Hey, You said you'd be off at this time so...?"

Jin smiled " Yes, I just finished" She looekd at him hopefully "Sooo...Ready for our date?"

Lee smiled back "You bet!" and a pause " But this time I get to decide where we go ok?"

J

Jin in and Lee walked together. As they neared a restaurant Jin was growing curious " Hey Lee, Isn't this the same restaurant we went on our first date?"

Lee laughed " haha. Well, yeah! I don't know most of the places but I wanted to come here."

As Lee and Jin arrived at the guest podium there was a waiter who seemed familiar...

"H-Hello Are you and your girlfr- uh lady friend ready to be seated?"

Jin remembered now

~"She's not my girlfriend" Lee had said.~

"My Girlfriend and I are ready to be seated..."

Jin heard it but didn't believe it.

Jin and the Waiter looked dumbfoundedly at Lee before the waiter corrected himself and said " Right this way!"

Had Lee really just said that?

As The waiter took Lee's order of spaghetti and meatballs, Jin stared at him. Did he really just call her his... girlfriend?

After the waiter took their order Jin had to ask "Lee?"

Lee looked at her " Yeah?"

Jin blushed "D-Did you... really just call me... Your girlfriend"

Lee rubbed the back of his head " Well I just... I thought maybe..."

Jin looked up and decided to be strong "Lee... Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

Lee was the one to blush now "Y-Yeah...?"

Jin smiled because Lee was being cute and timid " Then I accept!"

They both smiled and enjoyed a meal...

J

 _Jin and Lee pretty much did the same things on this date except correctly and romantically...until it was time for the Firelight Fountain._

J

They walked to the Firelight Fountain holding hands. When they got there nobody was around. This time the place was lit.

Lee smiled "Looks like it's lit this time huh?"

Jin smiled " Yep. Beautiful!" She ran her hands through his hair playfully.

They enjoyed the view for a moment and then Lee spoke " I wanted to fix our first date by having a nice date this time."

Jin looked at Lee. He was so handsome. He was treating her like he trusted her more and more. Her eyes drifted to his scar. She wondered...

"Lee could you tell me more about your past"

Lee hesitated and then said " Like what?"

Jin just said it " Your Scar?"

Lee closed his eyes and looked down.

Jin felt sorry for Lee. She put her hand on his back. "Lee?" He looked back at her."

Jin looked deeply into Lee's eyes "I want to know everything about you, Lee. Please... trust me?'

Lee looked to the side before saying "Jin, I do trust you... But... There are some things I can't talk to you about right now... Maybe in the future that will change but... For now I just can't..."

Jin felt a ping of sadness about what Lee had just said. He looked so much like he was hurting...

He then looked back directly into Jin's eyes "But I'd like to go forward together with you, Jin."

He held his hand out.

Jin looked at Lee's hand " Lee..."

Jin took Lee's hand and he did the most amazing thing. He pulled her closer and kissed her. She kissed back.

 _ **...To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW!**_

 _I have a lot planned for this fanfiction so please support me with a review. I am open to suggestions and feedback. Thank you all very much!_

 _I do hope you all enjoy so please leave feedback and ideas? As you can tell above I did use some dialogue from the episode._

*If you don't know why Lee/Zuko is being so nice it's because of his dreams [just watch the episode Season 2 Episode 19]

 _Reader Review Responses Next Chapter..._

 ** _Be sure to love one another! Thank You!_**


End file.
